At the present time, certain semiconductor devices, such as silicon microchips, filmed micro-channel plates, and other similar wafer devices, are inspected and cleaned of micro-sized particulates in “clean-room” environments. It has been found that, even in such an environment that is thought to be ideal for cleaning such devices, particulates that are to be cleaned continue to contaminate the device to an unacceptable extent. When, for example, an operator brushes contamination particulates from a glass wafer, the contamination particulates can become airborne or temporarily attached to the brush being used to clean the device. The particulates can then settle again on the device or be drawn from the brush to the device by static charge.